


In Good Hands

by ignorantsoup93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cervix play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Roleplay, Sort Of, Speculum, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantsoup93/pseuds/ignorantsoup93
Summary: Kenma hates going to the doctor in general, much less when he’s pregnant. He goes for a check-up and gets examined thoroughly by his new (sketchy) obstetrician Dr. Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I used afab language when referring to Kenma because omegaverse runs on different rules than reality, as we all know. Please mind the tags before you read and DON'T READ if you’re uncomfortable! 
> 
> This story features sketchy doctor Kuroo with a pregnant Kenma going for his checkup. You can check out the note at the end for spoilers if you’re unsure! (Please take care of yourself first!)  
> I do not condone any of these morally dubious things in real life, nor do I own Haikyuu. This is fiction for a reason, amiright?

The waiting room was painted a pale spring green, and everything from the cushy furniture to the wall decoration of rainbows and plush bears, and rainbow plush bears, screamed soft and nurturing and so fricking  _ maternal _ . Heck, even the pen he used to sign his paperwork was decorated with little smiley face stickers. 

Kenma hated it. Everything here was made to soothe omegas, but everyone knew it was just to cover up the sterile feeling of medical clinics. His worn sweats and black oversized sweater stuck out like a sore thumb among the other pregnant, glowing omegas dressed in flowy maternity clothes and tittering in and out of the lobby of the omega clinic. He ignored the judgmental glances of the front staff as he took out his PSP. He could just tell they were gossiping about him. Might as well use this time to level up his game somewhat. Shoyo was the one that had convinced him to make this check-up appointment saying, “Your baby needs to level up properly too!” 

Kenma had snorted at that. Easy of Shoyo to say, being a super mom juggling a professional volleyball career with two kids. He frowned down at his own belly. For one, he was barely showing. The only change that he could feel was a bit of added firmness and a little bit pudging out, even at 5 months along. He had always been small, even for a male omega. His mom had worried to the moon and back that he would have a difficult pregnancy because of it. “You were the easiest little baby, Kenma. You came out so tiny!” she would always recount whenever she brought over food to make sure he ate properly instead of wasting away streaming games all day. 

He rolled his eyes, it’s not that he had anything better to do instead of waiting for this kid to pop out. He’d slowly started working more from home and streaming less often. He would have done that anyway once the baby came so he might as well get a head start, right? There would be so many things that would change once he had a baby in his life and Kenma often stayed up at night wondering about his future. He could barely maintain a regular sleep schedule and always forgot to eat, usually forgoing cooking for convenience store bentos. How the hell was he supposed to take care of another human being when he couldn’t even take care of himself? 

But he didn’t get to where he was with nothing. He always had the support of his parents, Shoyo, his alpha of course, and his old Nekoma teammates.  _ Huh, I haven't even told the rest of them I was pregnant yet.  _

Preoccupied with his musings, he almost missed the quiet call ringing out into the small lobby, “Kozume-san?” 

He looked up from his worn PSP to a young beta nurse beckoning him. Everyone at this clinic was either an omega or beta, judging by the neutrally pleasant scents he picked up in the lobby. It was rare to find alphas working in this part of the medical field dealing with mothers and babies. It was even rarer to have an alpha obstetrician specializing in omega pregnancies, but this one came highly regarded in all of Tokyo, graduating medical school at the top of his class and quickly gaining trust among omegas struggling with their pregnancies. Only one in six omegas were males, and they usually suffered the worst pregnancies of the population. The small number of them also made it hard to gather credible resources, only old wives tales being passed down from generation to generation. It was also impossible to find doctors who had experience with male omegas, much less reliably monitor pregnant ones throughout a successful pregnancy. With Kenma’s salary as a famous Youtuber and CEO, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to see this snazzy new doctor. Anything was worth trying when it came to the safety of his baby. Kenma, to be fair, lacked many classic omega traits, but his “mama bear mode” was making itself known more and more often, as Shoyo liked to say.

The nurse ushered him into a long hallway lined with multiple doors each leading to an exam room. It was a stark contrast to the cozy lobby with bright white walls and lights, smelling of cleaner and the faint smell of omega milk curling around his nose. He suddenly had an urge to sneeze. 

The nurse led him to a check-in station, getting his vitals and height and weight. She couldn’t hold back her surprise at his age. Even with his usually haggard appearance, he’d always been mistaken for younger than his twenty-six. She finally led him into one of the exam rooms lining the main hallway of the clinic, leaving him with a cheery “The doctor will be with you shortly, please change into your dressing gown!” and closing the heavy oak door behind her with a final click. 

The room was chilly, and Kenma shivered as he pulled his sweater over his head. He found himself unnerved with all the anatomy posters up, showing a cross section flowchart of the omega stages of pregnancy. The rest of the room, to their credit, was decorated as cozy as possible, with pale blue walls and a plush chair for any accompanying mates. Kenma had no one else to bring with him today, but maybe he’ll ask Shouyo next time to help with his nerves. Kenma had been a delicate child, always falling ill and being poked and prodded by doctors who knew nothing of male omegas and his constitution. The worst experience by far had been his first heat, monitored at a government heat clinic by old musty doctors that had outdated views on male omegas. He’d been strapped down and made to suffer through the week alone, dehydrated and shivering by the time his parents had come to visit him. He remembered breaking down in front of his childhood friend, heaving through all the injustices omegas faced with shortsighted doctors. His friend had just nodded quietly, patting his head in comfort— the only thing a fellow middle schooler could do to comfort him at the time. He’d been distrustful of clinics since then. 

He was still changing into the gown when the doctor came in. He was quite tall, with a frankly ridiculous hairstyle sticking up every which way, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Kenma’s situation. “Ah, apologies, I hadn’t realized you weren’t done changing. Please continue.” His tone  _ sounded _ apologetic, but the doctor made no move to turn around, standing there with his arms crossed. Instead, he seemed to be staring at Kenma’s pale expanse of skin, eyes roving up and down his body slowly, catching glimpses of the milky curves where he can. 

Kenma tensed, perturbed, but quickly slipped on the provided gown. Is  _ he supposed to be staring at me? _ He shrugged it off, the doctor was probably just waiting for him to get ready so they don’t waste any time. Kenma hopped onto the exam table using the short stepping stool provided, before sitting on the edge with his legs dangling off.

“Right…Kozume Kenma-san, my name is Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou. I specialize in omega pregnancies and it says here that you’re here for a routine check up, is that right?” 

Kenma nodded, making eye contact with the ground in front of Kuroo’s shiny brown oxfords. He wanted to get out of here already, the whole experience was grating on his nerves. The false cozy front this whole clinic had was just annoying, only put there to lull him into a sense of comfort before he got prodded and examined like a farm animal again. And the doctor didn’t help either, Kenma’s inner omega was wary of his neutralized alpha scent—which logically he knew was a necessity as an alpha physician. Pregnant omegas were nauseated easily by foreign scents, and a strange new alpha scent can turn threatening to omegas and their babes in a matter of seconds. The alpha block was supposed to neutralize any unpleasant pheromones, and Kenma nosed itched at the strong, sterile scent of manufactured  _ nothing _ coming from the alpha in front of him. It smelled wrong, totally different from his alpha mate’s own scent. Kuroo smiled amicably, continuing with his routine,” And how many months along are you?” 

“Shouldn’t you know already?” Kenma shot back, starting to get irritated. His senses were starting to dull around the edges, the white overhead lights and the harsh smell of astringents adding to the telltale nausea he was all too familiar with.

Kuroo hummed, eyes skimming over his chart. “It’s just a routine question, don’t worry.” He flipped a page over, “It seems like you’re underweight for your age and how far along in your pregnancy you are. ” 

“Yeah I am, so?” It wasn’t anything he didn’t know already. He’d always had little appetite, even when he was a volleyball player back in high school, and recently it had gotten worse with the onslaught of morning sickness and bouts of nausea— he couldn’t keep anything down these days. 

“I can prescribe some nutritional supplements to help your diet.” Kuroo gave another short hum, “It’d be a shame if you suffer from malnutrition after being bred so prettily,” he muttered.

“Excuse me?”Kenma raised his eyebrows in shock at the comment, but Kuroo brushed it aside with a quick smile. 

“Just talking to myself, nothing to worry about. Lay back and I’ll palpate your abdomen.” 

Kenma did as he said, shivering as he laid back onto the cold exam table. Kuroo came closer and smiled genially down at him. “I’ll be doing your exam now, you might feel a slight pressure.” 

Kenma turned away so he didn’t have to look at him, missing the glint in Kuroo’s eyes before he pressed down on the center of his abdomen. Hard. 

Kenma yelped, jackknifing off the exam table before he was caught by his shoulders. “Shh...shh. It’s ok. It was a little shocking at first, isn’t it? It’s just a regular exam I give to all patients. I would never hurt you.” His voice was soothing and Kenma allowed himself to be pushed back down on the bed, shaking slightly as Kuroo put his hands back on his tummy. His hands were huge and burned through the thin gown, almost like he was touching his skin directly. The touching started again, pressing down into his firm belly in large roaming circles. 

Kenma closed his eyes tightly, the rough calluses scratching his delicate skin . He hated being touched by this - this strange  _ alpha _ like he was an object, like the alpha had a right to his belly and his baby inside, doctor or not. The hands traveled, encircling his small waist, then traveling down to check his slightly rounded hips and up and up and up, until large hands were cupping his rounded chest. Then the cycle started again, the warm hands gliding up and down his torso in turn, spanning easily over his ribcage with a firm press.  _ Is it supposed to take this long? It seems like he’s just touching me wherever he can now. _

“Have you started producing your milk yet?” 

Kenma shook his head, letting out a small whimper as his budding chest was massaged roughly, the skin of it being pinched and pulled. He couldn’t wait until this was over and he was back home, safe under the blankets in his apartment. “That’s a shame. Producing milk early on in pregnancy is a good sign, and can deepen the bond between you and your alpha as well. I’ll prescribe some milk inducers too.” 

“I don’t want it.” Kenma gritted through his teeth, “It’ll come when it comes.” 

“Now, let’s not be difficult. You’re already small enough as it is. How else are you going to be a good omega and produce milk for your alpha and baby to feed on?” Kuroo scolded as he pinched his nipples harshly, tugging on them until Kenma arched his back, pushing his chest out in an effort to relieve the sharp pain radiating.

Kenma let out a long whine. Mercifully, the rough massage stopped soon after, Kuroo tweaking his nipples one last time before his hands fell away. Kenma relaxed back down on the exam table, glad to be done. But it wasn’t over yet.

“Now, scoot up and place your feet in the stirrups. I’m strapping them down so they don’t slip off. Yes, just like that. There, that’s a good boy.” Kuroo moved in to step closer between his spread legs, the sly grin on his face not matching his gentle tones as he guided Kenma’s body where he wanted it.

It was an uncomfortable position, Kenma’s skinny legs spread apart and putting pressure on his slim hips, thankfully wide enough that his slightly rounded stomach bulged out in between his knees. His delicate ankles were held in place by the soft velcro straps, the little wiggle he did as a test holding strong. 

The thin gown did little to cover his modesty. His ears burned. In the next moment, the gown was easily flipped up and bunched all the way under his armpits, exposing the pale expanse of skin and his taut little belly, to his plain black cotton panties stretched over his hips.

Kenma started, pushing the gown back down only to be stopped by large hands. “It’s ok, kitten. It’s time for your ultrasound now. I need to make sure the baby is ok in there.” 

At the mention of his baby, Kenma acquiesced, letting his hands fall to his sides reluctantly while Kuroo brought over the ultrasound machine. The sooner he got over this, the sooner he could go home. Kenma repeated this mantra in his head over and over. He hissed when the gel was squeezed onto his bare stomach, but Kuroo was quick to shush him gently, quickly moving the wand around and staring at the grainy screen. 

“Everything looks good here. I’ll get these printed out so you can take the images home. We’ll probably be able to see more details during the next appointment.” He wiped the sticky gel off Kenma’s stomach, tossing the used towel onto the counter before bringing over a tray full of imposing metal instruments. Kenma propped himself onto his elbows, eyes anxiously scanning the tray. 

He squeaked when he saw Kuroo reach for the metal speculum, “Aren’t we done now? I don’t want to do t-that.” 

Kuroo tsked in reply, “ I need to examine you internally. You’re at risk for a difficult birth because of how small and tight you are. I don’t do this to every patient but it’s necessary for you.” 

Kenma brought his knees together, moving to yank his ankles off the stirrups but the straps kept him held down.

“No no no, please. Please d-don’t do this to me.” It was so humiliating. He was going to be held open and examined like a pregnant cow, cold metal prying him open and his insides bared to the world. “P-please, Kuroo.” 

But Kuroo just smiled regretfully, parting his knees in an easy motion that betrayed his strength. “Shh...shhh. Relax, kitten. Stress isn’t good for the baby. I’m doing this to help you, do you understand?” Large hands reached up to cup his cheek, wiping the stray tears collecting there. Kenma didn’t even know he had started to cry. “You need to lay back down so I can take a look into your tight little pussy, ok?” Kenma was led back down, once again resting on his back on the exam table while Kuroo rubbed his thumb on cheek in consolation. “There’s my good boy, just relax. Just like that.”

Kenma stared straight at the ceiling, keeping his eyes on the bright overhead lights as he heard Kuroo pull on gloves and the snap of lube being capped. He breathed out slowly. Kuroo was right, he was the doctor after all. He wanted his baby out safely, and this is what he would have to go through to make sure that happens. He inhaled. Kuroo was a trusted obstetrician, and afterall, isn’t that why he came here today? He needed to be fixed up, to be rid of all the faults in his body before he could welcome his little bundle home. He exhaled again. Kuroo’s hands came to tug his panties out of the way, the last barrier to his privacy. 

He inhaled. All too soon, the metal speculum slid in. Kenma hissed at the cold rubbing against his soft walls, his breathing interrupted and coming out rushed. 

_ Click. _ Kuroo wasted no time, opening the bill up inside the unprepared hole. “Hmm, kitten. Tell me how it feels.” 

“Ah! F-feels cold.” He was panting harder now, small fingers clenching into fists at his side at the feeling.

Kuroo grinned, “That’s alright. It’ll warm up for you soon. You’re doing so well for me.” Kenma whined in return, dissatisfied with the answer but squeezing his eyes tight, forming wrinkles up along his nose.

_ Click. Click.  _ “How about now?” 

“It feels— _ hnn  _ —feels weird, like something b-big is in me, ”Kenma whimpered, breaths coming quicker. “It’s hollow inside,” he whispered harshly, his eyes wide now in fear at the foreign feeling, blowing air out forcefully through his nose.

Kuroo’s eyes glinted hungrily as his fingers moved to open it wider.  _ Click.  _

Then a pause. 

_ Click. Click. Click.  _ One after another in quick succession.

“No! No...Kuroo, no no, it’s too big!” Kenma gasped, his eyes bugging out as his lithe body thrashed on the exam table. He gasped again, trying to gulp down air into lungs that felt too big for his body. “Kuroo, stop, stop.” His hole burned. The normally pink rim was white from the strain, forced to wrap around the metal tool, extending deep, deep inside. He was panting. He could feel the cold air touching at his exposed insides, his weak inner muscles straining, rippling around the metal arms as it was overstretched beyond its limits. It was too much, too much and he didn’t sign up for any of this. His chest heaved violently up and down as he tried to catch his breaths. He just wanted the best for his baby, and look at him now, pinned on an exam table and pussy spread wide, wider than it’s ever been while a strange-smelling alpha looked on—no,  _ into  _ him— his insides bared, burning and squelching and  _ stretched _ . 

Kenma sobbed, trembling hands reaching down to cup his tummy. “My baby is gonna come out.” 

Kuroo laughed lowly at that, “No it won’t, kitten. This is to help you and the baby remember? You need to relax now, relax so I can finish stretching you. See, you’re already struggling because you’re too tight. How are you going to give birth with that small body of yours? Breathe, Kenma. I need you to breathe.” His voice was like honey, soothing and syrupy as Kenma thrashed his head side to side, overwhelmed by the feeling coming from between his legs, harsh pants echoing in the small exam room. His ears were buzzing, barely hearing Kuroo over the brain-static. His baby was in danger, the omega could feel it. His lower body was engulfed in pain and something was threatening his baby. He squeezed tight against it, warm flesh fighting against metal. He tightened again, trying to expel it the best he could but the instrument was unyielding. He had to protect his baby, even if that meant giving up his body, even if he tore himself to shreds in the process. He hugged his belly tighter, curling in on himself as quiet sobs wracked his body.

A latex-gloved hand reached to intertwine with his own, both resting over his belly, right above where his womb was, the large warm thumb rubbing little circles across the back of Kenma’s hand.

Kuroo shushed, “Shh..it’s ok Kenma. I’m here, alright? I’m here to help you and our baby. Breathe with me. Inhale….and exhale. Inhale again…and exhale. Good boy, now again. Inhale. Good.” 

_ Our...baby? _

Kenma was confused. He exhaled deeply, focusing on keeping in time with Kuroo’s count. In again. Out again. And repeat.

The pounding in his head slowed, the world slowly returning to color around him. Kenma came back to himself little by little. He could feel the solid exam table underneath his back, the cloth straps around his ankle still keeping him spread in place, the flimsy hospital gown still bunched around him, the harsh pants ringing in the air ( _ was it his own? _ ), and Kuroo’s warm hand in his, Kuroo’s large body in between his legs, grounding him where he needed it the most. Kuroo everywhere. Kuroo.  _ Kuroo.  _

He stared up, finally making eye contact, thin chest still heaving as they both cradled Kenma’s rounded stomach. 

Kuroo smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached down the contraption sticking out between Kenma’s legs again. “Good kitten. You’re back with me. We’re almost done, ok?” Without much further ado, he stuck three digits into where Kenma was still held open around the speculum. 

The effect was immediate, Kenma keening high in his throat, hands flying off his stomach to hold onto Kuroo’s wrist in a semblance of control. “No, Kuroo. I can’t anymore. P-please, not that.” 

Kuroo ignored Kenma’s pleading whimpers, fingers reaching deep to a spot he knew by heart, massaging it incessantly with his fingertips. Kenma whined louder, hands tightening where they still held Kuroo’s wrist in order to get him to stop. Kuroo’s other hand stayed on Kenma’s lower abdomen, pressing down firmly and then letting up in circular motions, again and again, massaging his womb from the outside. He angled his fingers up and back, scraping along the anterior walls within Kenma, rubbing at the spongy spot nestled deep inside. Kenma gasped, knees knocking together from the intense sensation, fingers clenching and searching until they found themselves gripping the lapels of Kuroo’s lab coat. 

“You feel that, kitten? This is where our baby is inside, this is the entrance to your tight little womb.” He pressed firmly into the muscle with his finger pad, timing the massage while his other hand rubbed at Kenma’s firm little underbelly from the outside.

Kenma let out a shocked mewl, inner muscles clenching from the onslaught of sensations. The deep penetration aimed for his spot everytime, his walls getting stimulated with the push and pull of the thick digits. The metal speculum was still inside, keeping him vulnerable and open,  _ so wide open _ , the whole time. He let out a final gasp, toes shaking in the stirrups, head thrown back, gripping Kuroo’s coat tightly and chest heaving with abused nipples as he came, wetness flowing down Kuroo’s wrist as he bucked his hips to ride it out with a strangled, “K-kuroo!” 

“That’s it baby. Come for me, come on my fingers kitten. I’m so proud of you.” Kuroo encouraged as he worked his fingers in and out, in and out, only slowing down when Kenma gave an unhappy whine. He leaned down to kiss Kenma’s forehead, uncharacteristically soft from the clinical way he treated Kenma’s body. His hands worked to finally slip the speculum out of him with quick practiced movements, a soft  _ squelch  _ sounding out while Kenma held onto him like a limpet. He let out a pained moan into Kuroo’s shoulder as it came out, the source of his torture finally receding and his muscles collapsing back into itself after it. 

Kuroo reached over to quickly grab the towel from earlier, pressing it against Kenma’s abused pussy as slick and lube gushed out from the wide open hole. He rubbed back and forth gently, encouraging the muscles to clench and tighten up where a gaping rim was left behind. Kenma gave a loud sob as his walls gave their last clench, a rush of slick flowing out behind it before he relaxed and his walls retreated, leaving behind a bruised tunnel that he would feel for days. He slumped back down, dazed eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling, and fingers unmoving as Kuroo let him out from the stirrups, massaging his calves to ensure blood flow returned properly to his trembling legs.

Kuroo dressed him efficiently, with the ease of someone who’s had a lot of practice. He pulled up his panties back over Kenma’s hips, lining them with soft cotton pads to help absorb the remaining juices while being gentle enough to stop the harsh friction from rubbing against swollen pussy lips. He helped Kenma stand up from the bed, a hand around his waist while the other supported Kenma’s small shaking hand, walking him slowly to the door of the exam room. 

“I’ll see you next time, alright Kenma? You can make your appointment for next month.” And with a final press of lips to his forehead, Kenma was left standing dazed in the long hallway, found by the beta nurse who helped him earlier who gently guided him back to the lobby.

Kenma doesn’t remember much else, not how he got to the train station, or how he got back to his lonely apartment, or how he ended up under the covers nuzzling into his alpha’s pillow and laying on his alpha’s side of the bed before he finally dozed off, tear tracks finally drying on his face. 

“Kenma. Oi Kenma.” He was shook awake, looking up blearily at his alpha balancing a tray of food in his other hand. At Kenma’s sleepy visage, he sighed in exasperation, “Kenma, you need to eat, it’s past dinnertime.”

Kenma groaned, “I’m tired.” 

The alpha reached over to set the tray down on their nightstand, spying all of his favorite foods piled on. Kenma caught a whiff of apple pie and reached for that first, knowing that he deserved it after what happened to him today. “How was the appointment today? Is our little chibi doing well?” 

Kenma smacked him in the arm. Hard. “Shouldn’t  _ you _ know that? You’re the doctor, for god’s sake.” 

Kuroo laughed maniacally, “ It was a joke, just a joke. Our chibi is doing well. I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me see you guys before today.” He did his best estimation of a pout, although Kenma thought he looked constipated, “My own omega and child! They wouldn’t even rely on their own alpha to examine them. I  _ am _ a pretty good obstetrician, you know?” 

Kenma waved him off, eyes trained on his plate of pie, “Yeah, yeah Kuro. As long as you don’t pull what you did today again, I guess we’ll keep coming.” 

Kuroo leaned over to peck him on the lips, smushed apple pie and all. “Hmmm, I know what you need in the end, kitten. We’ll see, won’t we?” 

Kenma rewarded him with another smack on the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/summary: Kenma is nervous about his pregnancy checkup with a new doctor. Kuroo does some medically dubious things like use a speculum to make him orgasm. Kenma doesn't give explicit consent and it seems like he is coerced into doing these things, but it is revealed later that Kuroo is Kenma's mate and consent was given beforehand (offscreen). 
> 
> So....yeah, here it is. Thank you for reading if you got to this point. This came to me out of nowhere and jumped to the top of my WIPs. Did you figure out that Kuroo was Kenma's alpha before the ending? I wanted to make it a surprise but idk if I pulled it off.  
> I am not a medical professional and you should probably (read: most definitely) stay away from creepy doctors in real life. I know post-timeskip Kuroo is not a doctor but I'd like to think he is in a parallel Haikyuu universe somewhere. :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments! (I live for them) and let me know if I missed a tag or something. Haikyuu season 4 watered my crops and cleared my skin. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.


End file.
